Le feu de tes yeux, la chaleur de mon coeur
by MeyHell
Summary: Angleterre de nos jours, Draco jeune aristocrate chargé d'organiser un bal, Harry jeune pianiste prodige qui sait troubler avec sa musique. Quand la rencontre a lieu on ne peut empecher les sentiments de naître. UA.Yaoi.HPDM.
1. 1 La rencontre

**Titre : **Le feu de tes yeux, la chaleur de mon cœur

**Auteur** : Mey

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi mais à J.K.R.

**Genre **: UA ; Romance, Slash

**Couples :** HPDM

**Rating :** M

**Note :** Un chtit UA, de nos jour dans la vieille Angleterre ma première fics longue, elle fera au moins 4 chapitres. Je l'ai écrite parce que je suis contente qu'il y ai plus de 400 personnes qui ai lu Massage de bulles... même si y en a que 5 qui ont laissé une review (je suis gentille nan ?)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapitre 1 Rencontre

C'était une belle soirée d'août, on ressentait la fin de l'été. C'est au milieu de ce vent frais si caractéristique et dans cette nuit précoce que Draco Malfoy, jeune aristocrate descendant d'une des familles les plus nobles d'Angleterre, se dirigeait en compagnie de son ami Théodore Nott dans un club dans la ville de Kingsbury.

Le jeune aristocrate se laissait guider le long des ruelles étroites de la vieille ville jusqu'à une porte dérobée en bois exotique et finement sculptée. Théodore frappa et un homme leur ouvrit, ils pénétrèrent dans ce petit espace rectangulaire à l'ambiance feutrée mais chic : une moquette foncée parcourait le sol absorbant le son de leurs pas, des murs lambrissés cachés ça et là par des tentures de velours rouge, aucune fenêtre; différents canapés et fauteuils en cuir allant du noir au rouge ainsi que des petites tables basses, surmontée soit d'un bouquet de fleur, d'une lampe ou de bougies, trônaient de part et d'autre de la pièce dans une lumière tamisée qui cachait le visage de chacun aux yeux des personnes n'étant pas à leur tables. A leur droite un bar en bois d'acajou, où prônait une diversité assez impressionnante d'alcool, longé de sièges élégants en cuir brun, était l'endroit le plus éclairé de la pièce, mise à part la petite scène ronde surélevée se trouvant dans un coin opposé, où trônait un magnifique piano à queue noir.

Il y avait beaucoup de personne pour un club comme celui-ci en ce jeudi soir, des groupes d'au moins quatre personnes parlaient à voix basses autour de chaque tables et tout le monde semblait attendre quelque chose… leur excitation était presque palpable ce qui dégouta le blond.

Et dire qu'il s'était laisser trainer ici, il s'était même habillé pour l'occasion, un pantalon droit noir qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes, une chemise qui dépassait de celui-ci lui donnait un air décontracté et une veste noir simple lui donnait un style très classe. Et bien sûre il avait passé une heure devant son miroir pour réussir sa superbe coiffure que l'on ne verrait même pas vu la luminosité …

Pourquoi c'était-il mis sur son trente-et-un d'ailleurs? Même si Théo lui avait dit d'être présentable car il voulait lui montrer quelque chose d'important, ce n'était pas une raison… mais il avait le sentiment que ce soir quelque chose d'important allait se passer…

Les deux comparses s'assirent dans un canapé non loin de la scène et Draco lança un regard interrogateur à son ami.

« -Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas amené ici pour rien n'est-ce pas Théo ?, celui-ci savait bien qu'il ne supportait pas d'être ainsi entouré par des personnes quelconque et qui manifestement ne semblait pas faire partie de l'aristocratie, Théo ne l'étais pas non plus mais lui c'était un génie.

-Bien sûre que non, je voulais que tu entendes quelqu'un, tu cherches bien des musiciens pour le bal non ?

- Oui mais je ne pense pas que c'est ici que je trouverais, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, le bal est dans moins de deux mois »

Théo lui lança un regard qui disait « Tu-te-tais-et-tu-attends-sinon… » . Draco poussa un soupir, étant critique et violoniste reconnu on l'avait chargé de trouvé les musiciens et l'orchestre pour l'événement. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, le bal pour annoncer les fiançailles de son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini et d'Hermione Granger, noblesse oblige, approchait et tout n'était pas encore prêt il lui manquait un pianiste et un violoniste, heureusement il avait déjà réussi à trouver l'orchestre de chambre… Mais ce n'est sûrement pas dans cet endroit qu'il trouvera ces perles rares.

C'est bien à cause de son CV qu'il en avait été décidé ainsi mais pas seulement, en fait c'était surtout pour le distraire un peu après la mort de sa mère qui l'avait quitté au début de l'année, il était plongé dans une profonde indifférence depuis et son père étant mort cinq ans auparavant il était donc à la tête d'une immense fortune certes, mais seul. Et ses amis ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, voir leur ami indifférent à tout et encore plus hautain qu'avant, ils avaient donc pris les choses en mains, histoire de l'aider et accessoirement d'être tranquille. Théo comptait bien faire fondre ce masque d'indifférence qui semblait étouffé son ami grâce à une certaine personne, l'ami de son petit ami en fait, car oui Théo était gay et sortait avec un joli roux, cet ami lui aussi était dans une situation similaire et se refermait sur lui-même derrière un masque d'insensibilité mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il avait donc décidé de rapprocher ses deux enfants perdus, cette rencontre allait leur faire du bien ou du moins ne pouvait pas les rendre plus mal, cela faisait d'une pierre deux coup.

Draco continuait à marmonner quand une voix annonça le musicien qui allait jouer. Un silence impatient s'installa dans la salle. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers une petite porte dérobé qui venait de s'ouvrir et le dit musicien en sortie pour se diriger vers la scène. Celui-ci passa juste à côté de leur table, sortant le jeune aristocrate de ses pensés sur le futur et le ramener vers le merveilleux présent qui s'annonçait à lui. En effet le jeune homme était aussi brun que Draco était blond, ses cheveux aussi en bataille que ceux de Draco était disciplinés, habillé d'un costume moulant qui allait à ravir avec son corps élancé qui devait être finement musclé, une véritable prestance se dégageait de lui, il était ... sexy.

L'aristocrate ne pu détacher ses yeux de ce jeune homme, ils devaient avoir le même âge; alors que celui-ci montait sur l'estrade, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent : regard d'argent confronté à l'émeraude, prunelles brillantes comme deux joyaux, d'une beauté irréelle mais étrangement vide malgré le feu qui semblait les habiter sans pour autant leur apporter de chaleur.

Le pianiste s'assit sur le tabouret, rompant le contact visuel, et se positionna devant le piano, fermant les yeux, et pris une grande respiration. La salle était devenue complètement silencieuse tous avait le regard tourné vers la scène, attendant. Et il commença à jouer, toute la salle se remplie de sa mélodie … Envoutant tous les sens, une musique pleine de sentiments, vivante. Draco ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la source de cette litanie, Canon de Pachelbel par Johann Sébastien Bach, les doigts du pianiste semblaient voler au dessus des touches, c'est à peine s'il donnait l'illusion de les effleurer. Les yeux toujours fermés, il jouait, cet air plein de mélancolie et d'amertume. Il semblait transmettre tout ses sentiments à travers ses doigts qui enchantait le piano pour donner des notes qui bien que magnifique n'apparaissait que seuls, oui c'était de la solitude que Draco sentait dans cette mélodie, la solitude du jeune musicien.

Jamais il n'avait entendu pareil interprétation, il se laissait envahir par la musique, elle pénétrait ses os et chaque fibre de son corps les faisant vibrer à son rythme. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce sentiment qui semblait gonfler son cœur, brisant son indifférence, ce n'était pas un des sentiments de la musique, mais il se doutait qu'elle en était la cause. Il était sûr, il le sentait, il savait que la solitude de l'autre était similaire à la sienne.

Il savourait cette douce mélodie qui réchauffait son être, chaque noire, chaque croche, chaque ronde, chaque crescendo et la musique vibrait encore en lui lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'interprétation avait cessée. Il ouvrit les yeux et ils plongèrent de nouveaux dans les deux joyaux verts du musicien, qui semblaient briller de milles feux comme si son morceau avait ravivé ce feu qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux. Des perles de sueur roulaient sur son front, étoiles éclatantes reflétant la lumière qui l'inondait.

Après un dernier regard, un contact visuel où le blond se perdit, le pianiste se leva et reparti d'où il était venu entrainant des applaudissements dans son sillage et les yeux de l'aristocrate ne le quittèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté la pièce. Draco fixa un moment l'endroit où avait disparu le brun, il ne voyait donc pas le sourire satisfait qu'affichait son compagnon, il percevait encore ce sentiment étrange qui l'avait envahi lorsque l'autre avait joué, il s'était sentit léger, et entier … Il se retourna vers Théo qui lui fit un franc sourire :

« -Magnifique, n'est ce pas ?

-…, Draco hocha simplement la tête.

-Je vois qu'il t'a laissé sans voix, c'est lui que je voulais que tu rencontres Harry Potter, un jeune pianiste autodidacte, un virtuose alors qu'il n'ait que 20 ans. Il ne travaille pas qu'ici mais je voulais que tu le vois dans cet endroit je crois que tu sais pourquoi.

-Bien sûr. »

Quel meilleur endroit pourrait-il y avoir d'autre qu'ici, ce club tamisé qui reflétait le virtuose … Même le nom semblait être tiré de son âme « Lonely », la solitude le seul sentiment que semblait afficher le brun et le seul sentiment que Draco ressentait depuis plusieurs mois.

Il fallait qu'il réentende ce jeune homme, il voulait ressentir encore ce sentiment de plénitude qui l'avait envahi, il voulait replonger son regard dans celui du pianiste. Il se tourna vers Théodore et lui dit :

« - Il joue ici tout les combiens ?

-Tous les jeudis, à 22h comme aujourd'hui, un morceau à chaque fois. Tu comptes l'engager pour le bal alors ? »

Le bal il avait presque faillit l'oublier … De toute façon pour quelle autres raison se sentirait-il concerné par lui sinon… Il allait l'avoir, il participerait au bal ainsi Draco pourrait encore l'entendre jouer et en découvrir plus sur ce jeune homme. Il allait revenir toute les semaines et il le convaincrait de jouer pour le bal, et peut-être pour lui ensuite, il fallait qu'il trouve pourquoi il se sentait si troublé quand leur regard se croisait et si bien quand il écoutait sa musique. Il allait découvrir pourquoi, foi de Malfoy.

Et ce donc plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il repartie en compagnie de Théo qui affichait un sourire plus qu'amusé : mission accomplie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Note 2** : vous en pensez quoi ?


	2. 2 Comment convaincre

Cher lecteur bonsoir XD

Voici la suite de FTYCDC qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le début (voir plus … quoi ? on peut toujours rêver non ?) et si vous voulez la suite, je veux des reviews d'abord. Je suis plus motivée et de meilleur humeur quand je sais qu'on veut la suite et qu'on apprécie mon travail … je vous poste le chap. 2 : Comment convaincre.

Mais pour le 3 je veux des reviews (dit-elle avec un sourire menaçant) Moi exigeante ? Mais non voyons vous vous faites des idées …

Sur ce bonne lecture everyone !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Draco avait assisté à la représentation de Potter et trois jours que l'envie de réentendre cette musique le rongeait… Il avait pourtant essayé de se changer les idées mais à quoi bon le jeune homme était devenu une obsession, son obsession.

Le blond avait fait des recherches sur le pianiste : Harry James Potter, 21 ans, orphelin depuis que ses parents avaient perdus la vie dans un accident quand il était très jeune, il avait été élevé dans un orphelinat jusqu'à ses 18 ans, il serait parti très rapidement dès sa majorité ; et depuis il faisait des petits boulots et travaillait comme pianiste dans différents bars ; d'artiste méconnu il était devenu la nouvelle coqueluche de la petite bourgeoisie, les bougres avait du cacher ses talents sinon Draco en aurait sûrement entendu parler depuis longtemps d'un tel prodige.

Il lui fallait ce jeune homme, Draco s'étant renseigné il savait maintenant où et quand Potter jouait et il n'attendait que de pouvoir aller l'écouter… Lui proposer de jouer pour le bal de ses amis. Malheureusement on était dimanche et il ne jouait qu'en semaine, mais le blond n'en démordrait pas, dès le lendemain il se rendrait dans le club où jouait le brun tous les lundis « Wake up » décidément il choisissait bien les noms des clubs pour lesquels il jouait. _(NdM : XD j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)_ Demain serait le grand jour il fallait que Draco se prépare, et c'est ainsi que son dimanche après midi, le critique le passa à fouiller dans son armoire pour trouver LA tenue pour approcher son… le pianiste.

Le lundi soir arriva lentement, Draco avait passé sa matinée à faire répéter l'orchestre du bal et il n'avait que trois mot à dire : « C'est pas gagné ». Son après-midi avait été consacré à son propre entrainement, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était un violoniste talentueux et il ne faudrait pas qu'il perde la main. C'est donc avec un profond soulagement et une impatience non feinte que le jeune aristocrate se dirigeait vers le fameux « Wake up », 'fin fameux … il n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant…

Le blond se retrouva encore devant une porte en bois, après quelque mots échangés avec le portier il pénétra dans la salle avec toute sa splendeur : un pantalon de velours blanc moulant avec un pull a col roulé gris qui m'était ses yeux en valeur et bien sure avec une coiffure irréprochable.

Ce club était plus moderne que l'autre, des chaises et fauteuils en fer forgé, des tables de verre où reposaient des cocktails multicolores, un bar en verre se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce et une scène ronde se trouvait en son centre, un piano à queue blanc s'y trouvait. Ce club ci était plus éclairé que l'autre sans l'être trop un bon équilibre entre « regardez-moi » et « discrétion » : on pouvait se faire voir mais rester discret, au moins le blond pouvait montrer son apparence, et sentait des regards fixé sur lui, et pas des plus saints à son avis.

Draco s'installa à une des tables les plus proches de la scène et commanda un gin. La lumière baissait progressivement alors qu'on lui apportait sa boisson et Harry Potter fut annoncé. Les yeux de Draco balayèrent la salle à la recherche de l'endroit par où le jeune homme arriverait, il aperçu enfin une petite porte à côté du bar s'entrouvrir. Tout était devenu silencieux, et comme l'autre fois tout le monde attendait. La porte s'ouvrit complétement et dévoila le brun, il portait un pantalon noir qui mettait ses jambes en valeur et une chemise en soie blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts dévoilant son torse halé.

Le blond était hypnotisé par ce jeune homme, chacun de ses mouvements inspirait grâce et légèreté mais sa démarche était ferme et décidé. Après avoir détaillé le brun de la tête au pied, le jeune aristocrate regarda le pianiste s'avancer vers le centre de la pièce, celui-ci ne l'avait surement pas remarqué. C'est ce que Draco pensait jusqu'à ce que le centre de son attention replonge ses yeux émeraude dans les siens, un frisson parcouru le blond, ce regard était aussi froid que le sien, et toujours aussi vide que le jeudi précédent. Toujours aussi envoûtant et semblant couver un feu infernal que l'aristocrate ne rêvait que de déchainer.

Puis le brun ferma les yeux et commença à jouer, cette mélodie était complètement différente de l'autre et était inconnu du critique qui se vantait pourtant de connaitre tout les morceaux ; C'était sûrement un morceau qu'il avait lui-même écrit. Cette musique était chaude et sensuelle, une mélodie légère qui vous faisait flotter dans les méandres du plaisir.

Le blond ferma les yeux laissant la musique l'envahir, elle réchauffait tout son être, était-ce la chaleur que les prunelles émeraudes cachait ? Ce feu incandescent qui voulait s'échapper de sa prison à travers cette mélodie, et qui faisait une fois de plus fondre son masque. Rancune et ténacité étaient les sentiments de cette litanie mais comme l'autre fois, Draco pouvait ressentir la solitude, vile et doucereuse qui se faufilait en lui avec la musique, un délicieux poison qui trouvait son homonyme au fond de lui. Des sentiments semblables, des sentiments si froids … glacés ? Comment ce morceau pouvait être si chaud et presque … réconfortant ?

Le morceau s'acheva et laissa le jeune aristocrate chamboulé par la chaleur qui l'envahissait toujours et c'est avec horreur qu'il sentit son pantalon plus serré qu'il ne fallait _… _il rouvrit subitement les yeux et sentit tout de suite le regard du brun et il plongea ses iris froides et indifférentes dans les deux émeraude où il cru voir passer une lueur de malice… Pas de doute le jeune homme s'était rendu compte de son état et semblait fier de son effet._ (NdH : Niark Niark Niark)_

Draco ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, il lui fit un sourire charmeur et il vit nettement le sourire amusé qu'afficha le brun même si ce n'était que pendant une demi-seconde. Leurs yeux semblaient dialoguer, se défier, l'aristocrate pouvait voir le feu au milieu de l'océan vert s'agiter et il aimait ça.

Le contact fut rompu par l'un des serveurs qui alla murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du brun, il était beaucoup trop près à son goût. Son regard se fixa alors sur les lèvres mouvantes du pianiste, rouges, pulpeuses, si tentantes. Il fut une fois de plus interrompu dans sa contemplation : Potter venait de se lever et se dirigeait à grand pas vers la porte par laquelle il était entré.

En voyant les yeux de plusieurs personne posé sur le jeune homme, de la … jalousie s'insinuait en lui et surtout une bouffée de possessivité lui entrava la gorge… comment osait-il poser leurs yeux sur Lui ?

Malfoy lança plusieurs regard noir à travers la pièce et c'est un blond passablement énervé, autant par ces interruptions et le départ du brun que par son état et sa frustration d'éprouver du désir pour un « futur employé », se leva et quitta dignement le club, il ne pourrait rien ce soir, il irait demain au « Approach » où Potter jouait tout les mardis. _(NdM : décidément j'adore le nom des clubs, et si je dis que le prochain c'est « Heat » … ; NdH : J'adore la possible signification du nom caché des clubs xD) _

De retour chez lui le blond dû passer par la case douche froide avant d'aller dormir. Malheureusement, … ou heureusement selon le point de vue, ses rêves furent peuplé d'iris vertes et de lèvres pulpeuse qu'il mordillait, embrassait, léchait et qui le lui rendait avec les sons qui les franchissait, ne le rendait que plus excité, c'est pour toutes ses raisons qu'il se retrouva le lendemain avec une énorme érection, il ne pouvait plus en douter, le pianiste l'attirait, il le désirait et bien plus qu'il n'avait déjà désiré quelqu'un… Il y avait aussi ce sentiment étrange qui l'envahissait, cela ressemblait presque à de l'A... non !

C'est donc avec plein de question que Draco commençait la journée, après une séance de masturbation (1), pendant laquelle il cru bien avoir soufflé le nom du brun. Le blond doutait peut-être qu'il y avait plus que du désir physique mais il y penserait en temps et en heures.

Cette journée se déroula comme la précédente, l'orchestre toujours au même point, lui toujours aussi doué, il y avait aussi eu la paperasse et les articles qu'il devait écrire pour une revue musicale. « Le travail avant tout »

La nuit arriva tout aussi lentement que le jour d'avant et c'est avec délice que Draco regarda le soleil se coucher.

Ce jour là, il allait parler au pianiste lui faire sa proposition et avec de la chance ils boiraient un verre ensemble et plus s'y infinité, … un Malfoy avait toujours de la chance et le blond ne doutait pas que avec le mal qu'il s'était donné pour être irrésistible, dame fortune lui sourirait.

Il entra donc d'un pas conquérant dans le « Approach » et toute les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, comment pouvait-il en être autrement, il portait un pantalon noir moulant parfaitement ses fesses et un t-shirt bordeaux qui montrait ses muscles fin qu'il entretenait : il faut toujours avoir un corps svelte et athlétique. Bref Draco était superbe et il comptait faire tomber Potter dans ses filets (lui faire signer le contrat qu'est ce que vous croyez, « le travail avant tout ») et après qu'il ait accepté il le séduirait, le blond voulait le brun et il l'aurait.

Il était arrivé environ une heure avant que Potter ne joue, il avait donc le temps de s'amuser un peu avant la représentation, il s'assit donc au bar et commanda un cocktail au teinte verte, il le sirotait doucement tout en balayant la salle des yeux, plusieurs personne le fixait toujours. Après un reniflement de dégout il retourna à sa boisson mais il fut interrompu par l'un des serveurs. Celui-ci lui dit que quelqu'un désirait partager sa table avec lui, le blond refusa catégoriquement : il n'était pas là pour ça ; mais le serveur insistait ce qui commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Draco. Il lui demanda donc qui le demandait et le serveur lui indiqua une table caché dans l'ombre dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Le blond en écarquilla les yeux quand il ne vit nul autre que le pianiste qui lui souriait avec un air malicieux. L'aristocrate renvoya le serveur et se dirigea d'une démarche sensuelle vers la table où l'attendait sa proie.

« Bonsoir, dit-il avant de s'installer en face du brun qui le détaillait sans gêne, que me vaut l'honneur d'être à votre table ?

-Je crois plutôt que c'est vous qui me voulez quelque chose, je me trompe ? »

Le cœur du blond accéléra, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix du brun, une voix suave et sensuel, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de rougir sinon il serait déjà rouge pivoine. Son vis-à-vis le tira de ses rêveries après quelques secondes.

« Quelle est donc la raison pour que le grand Draco Malfoy vienne me voir jouer alors que tout le monde dit que vous détestez les clubs de ce genre, dit le brun avec un geste vers la salle.

-En fait j'ai une proposition à vous faire,

- Quel genre de proposition ? demanda l'autre avec un regard interrogateur qui contenait une lueur … d'espoir ?

- Voyez-vous, des amis à moi organisent un bal pour leurs fiançailles et j'ai été chargé de trouver les musiciens et je voudrais que vous en fassiez partie, répondit Draco

Le brun lui lança un regard septique et un brin déçu :

-Et pour quel raison ?

-Vous jouez divinement bien et je doute de trouver quelqu'un de plus talentueux que vous, j'en ai eu la preuve les deux dernière fois

-Il m'a bien semblé que ma musique ne vous laissait pas indifférent »

L'aristocrate était légèrement gêné mais n'en laissa rien paraitre, pourtant il devenait que le pianiste pouvait sûrement voir une lueur de désir dans ses yeux gris comme lui pouvait voir celle d'amusement dans les pierres de Jade dans lesquelles il s'était plongé.

-Non en effet, elle est loin de m'avoir laissé indifférent, tout comme vous d'ailleurs, rajouta-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque.

-J'en suis navré mais je dois refuser vos propositions. »

Le blond en eu le souffle coupé, c'était la chance de sa vie de se faire connaître et d'être à l'abri du besoin et le brun la refusait ? C'était insensé ! Draco ignora le « vos » que le pianiste avait prononcé laissant savoir qu'il avait compris toutes ses intentions et se re-concentra sur son but premier.

-Si c'est l'argent qui vous inquiète sachez que vous serez très bien payé et ce n'est que pour une soirée.

-je me fiche de l'argent, et je ne tiens pas à jouer dans un bal, répondit sèchement le musicien. »

Le blond réfléchie quelque secondes et alors que le brun se levait il lui rattrapa le bras et lui dit, le fixant d'un air déterminé :

« Comment puis-je vous convaincre d'être avec moi dans cette affaire ? »

Le brun le fixa un moment, réfléchissant au double sens de cette question, puis répondit avec un sourire amusé :

« Cela dépendra de vos arguments » Puis il parti pour s'installer sur la scène à côté d'un piano en bois sombre et il commença à jouer.

Le blond resta les yeux fixés sur le pianiste tout le temps que dura sa prestation et fut de nouveau envahie par la musique, par la chaleur et il fut étonner de ressentir de la mélancolie et de l'amusement dans ce morceau, à croire que le brun n'était pas si insensible que ça ; Le blond cru même voir les joues de celui-ci s'empourprer quand à la fin du morceau son regard brulant rencontra celui du pianiste, son désir et son excitation se lisait de ses yeux, et le brun ne pouvait être qu'intriguer par ce grand intérêt dont il était l'objet et par cette phrase : « Je saurais te convaincre Potter » murmurée que le blond format avec ses lèvres.

C'est donc avec un sourire amusé et rêveur, et les yeux plein de défi qu'après un dernier regard le musicien quitta le club, laissant le blond dans le même état que la dernière fois, tout en imaginant les intentions de ce belle aristocrate qui d'après les magazines avait de la suite dans les idées.

Le dit aristocrate le suivit peu après et se dirigea vers sa voiture, décidemment voir le brun trop souvent n'était pas bon pour sa libido mais il le voulait et il saurait trouver les bons « arguments » pour le convaincre. Avec un sourire avide sur les lèvres il s'installa dans sa voiture et démarra. C'est donc le cerveau en ébullition et l'esprit vagabondant du côté d'un beau brun que le blond retourna à son manoir.

La suite promettait d'être intéressante.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Je ne pensais pas mettre de lemon ou autre dans ce chap. mais voulez vous les détails de ce plaisir solitaire ?

So vous en pensez quoi ? C'était bien, pas bien, horrible, osé, amusant, frustrant ?

Reviews ?

edit: RAR avec le prochain chapitre qui sera publier ds 2 semaines (le tps que je l'écrive et après la publication du prochain chap de DA) va faloir attendre un peu mais pas d'inquiétude ça en vaut la peine.

Merci pour les reviews ♥


	3. 3 Tendresse

Bijour tout le monde !

Voila le troisième chapitre dont je suis assez fier, du sucré acide avec ce chapitre guimauve et citronné : Tendresse. J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez de le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire (pour dire j'avais les larmes aux yeux à certains passages alors que c'est de moi !!!)

Bon je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture.

* * *

RAR : 

Sky : Voila la suite, ravie que tu l'ai trouvé génial.

Gwladys Evans : on va dire que Harry a une personnalité assez compliqué, vous en apprendrez plus dans les prochains chapitres, merci pour la review.

* * *

Avertissement : il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le plan de Draco Malfoy marchait très bien cela faisait huit jours qu'il allait voir les représentations de Harry, oui il s'appelait par leur prénom ce qui n'était pas étonnant, après tout, cela faisait presque une semaine que le blond buvait un verre avec l'artiste avant qu'il joue (NdM : Bah oui bande d'ignare il joue pas le week-end Ryry p), quatre jours qu'il le séduisait en lui offrant des cadeaux, le premier datant de leur sortie du dimanche durant laquelle ils s'étaient rendu à un concert sur les œuvres de J.S.B. (Bach) Harry étant un fan de ses œuvres et, au plus grand plaisir de Draco, c'était son premier concert, il avait avoué avoir vraiment apprécié cette intention. Il l'avait d'ailleurs embrassé sur la joue, cela avait choqué le blond, mais il était sur un petit nuage.

L'aristocrate ne se serait pas douté un instant que le pianiste si sûr de lui, fermé sur lui-même et séducteur, provoquant à des moments, avait une personnalité si enfantine, un vrai gamin, il pouvait sauter de joie en apprenant une bonne nouvelle, s'exciter et afficher un immense sourire en voyant des chiots dans une vitrine et faire une moue timide et suppliante totalement craquante quand il voulait demander quelque chose –Draco ne pouvait pas résister à ça-.

Mais dès qu'il voyait un piano ou avant et après une représentation, il redevenait sérieux, séducteur et distant même s'il l'était beaucoup moins qu'avant. Le cœur du blond se serrait quand il revoyait le regard froid du brun c'est-à-dire à chaque fois qu'il lui reparlait de jouer pour le bal du mois suivant et à chaque fois il changeait de sujet.

A part ce bémol, tout ce passait bien, il sortait ou buvait un verre avec Harry tous les jours, c'était la première fois que Draco appréciait de sortir avec quelqu'un et il avait pris l'habitude de regarder souvent sa montre durant la journée -ce qui lui attirait des remarques moqueuses de la part de ses amis, surtout de la part de Théo qui se vantait de lui avoir trouvé l'amour de sa vie- , peut-être qu'il l'était … s'il y avait une chose que le blond avait appris durant ses huit derniers jours c'est qu'il aimait vraiment le pianiste, ses sourires affolaient son cœur , ses caresses le faisait frissonner, ses bras autour de son cou durant leur tendres baisers le réchauffaient. Bien qu'ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que les baisers et les caresses, l'aristocrate se sentait comblé, la présence du brun était tout ce dont il avait besoin, lui et ses baisers tendres, lui est ses caresses langoureuses : un démon au masque d'ange qui lui faisait percevoir le paradis en l'emmenant dans les limbes de l'enfer.

Le blond savait que le pianiste l'aimait aussi, il pouvait voir la lueur dans ses yeux s'allumer en le voyant arriver et le feu de ses yeux s'agitait en voyant une des connaissances de l'aristocrate s'approcher trop près, un chat effarouché qui se tendait, le blond le sentait car sa main dans la sienne lui brouillait les doigts. Draco s'en fichait des apparences, il se promenait main dans la main ou se tenait par la taille, échangeait des baisers en public ainsi que quelque caresse et le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre sa main dans la poche arrière du pantalon d'Harry et celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour marcher la tête reposant sur les épaules du blond, qui était plus grand que lui d'une demi-tête au plus grand plaisir du dit-blond qui adorait sentir les cheveux en batailles lui chatouiller la nuque.

Ce jour là on était mercredi et ce soir Draco allait emmener le pianiste à dîner dans un restaurant chic, une fois l'ambiance assez bonne il lui parlerait du bal et si cela ne tournait pas au vinaigre il comptait bien l'avoir dans son lit.

Il allait donc passer chercher Harry au « Crazy night » où celui-ci jouait tous les mercredis, après l'avoir vu jouer bien sûr. Draco s'était mis sur son trente et un, un pantalon noir et un pull vert émeraude en dessous d'un long manteau en cuir (NdM : genre matrix xD). Il se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée du club, sa Porsche étant garée assez loin du club dans un parking privé. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de celui-ci au moment où les lumières baisaient pour laisser un unique spot éclairant la scène. Le blond s'assit en face du piano de manière à ce qu'il voit les yeux du pianiste pendant qu'il jouerait.

Le brun arriva quelques secondes plus tard et s'installa au piano. Plongeant ses iris vertes dans le ciel gris de celles du blond, une complicité étrange les unissait. Et le brun commença à jouer, sa musique emplie la salle, les notes volaient dans l'air entrainant une douce chaleur qui pénétrait les cœurs.

Toujours les yeux dans les yeux Draco ne voyait qu'Harry, ne sentait que lui, il était enrobé par sa musique, les yeux du pianiste semblaient voilés mais le blond pouvait voir le feu de ses yeux se libérer peu à peu envahissant ses prunelles, les illuminant d'une douce tendresse qui lui semblait adressée. Le morceau continuait, la musique l'envahissait et échauffait ses membres alors que le feu de ses yeux réchauffait son cœur.

Ce morceau était différent des précédents il n'y avait plus de trace de solitude, elle avait été remplacé par de la joie, de la tendresse, du bonheur, … de l'amour ? Le morceau du brun avait changé peu à peu, et le blond espérait que c'était grâce à lui ; même s'il n'avait pas encore avoué son amour au pianiste il savait qu'il pouvait se lire dans ses yeux et il souhaitait que son aimé s'en était rendu compte.

La représentation s'acheva et l'artiste descendit de la scène pour se diriger d'un pas félin vers l'aristocrate qui été hypnotisé par cette vision d'un ange diabolique. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux et avec grâce le pianiste se pencha pour ravir les lèvres de son vis-à-vis avec tendresse et possessivité. Des soupirs déçus, des sifflements d'admiration et des réactions toutes plus différentes les unes des autres se firent entendre.

Harry un sourire tendre et taquin aux lèvres se releva entraînant Draco à sa suite et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois dehors le blond avait reprit ses esprits et regardait l'autre en fronçant les sourcils, il ne pouvait cependant pas empêcher un sourire béat de fleurir sur son visage.

Il regarda son compagnon avec un regard accusateur et celui-ci lui répondit avec un sourire innocent qui le fit littéralement fondre, il embrassa rapidement son petit démon et après un « allons-y » ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de l'aristocrate.

Le trajet se déroula dans le silence, le brun regardait le paysage passé derrière la vitre pendant qu'il serait la main libre du blond, caressant le dos de sa main de son pouce, affichant souvent des sourires qui faisait voler le cœur du conducteur.

Harry se réjouissait de la soirée à venir il savait que ce serait LE soir, il allait enfin appartenir entièrement à l'homme qui avait changé sa vie, qui l'avait sortie des ténèbres qui l'entourait dès qu'il ne jouait pas au piano, il avait succombé à ses sourires charmeurs, à sa voix grave et envoutante, à son odeur si particulière et à ses gestes maladroits en public et affolants en privé. Le pianiste se perdait à chacun des sourires du blond et se laissait bercer par la musique de son rire. Il l'aimait, la seule ombre au tableau était cette histoire de bal, il avait peur mais jamais il ne l'avouerait à son compagnon, peu être un jour mais pas maintenant.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le restaurant « Emphasis » un voiturier vint leur ouvrir la porte de l'auto et alla garer la voiture pendant que les deux hommes s'avançaient vers l'entrée du restaurant. On les installa à une table assez isolée dans un coin de la grande salle déjà bondée.

Un serveur vint prendre leur commandes et pendant que Draco regardait la carte et demandait la spécialité, Harry commença à faire du pied à celui-ci –les tables avait des nappes longues qui touchait terre, aucun risque d'être vu- le blond eut juste un regard plein de reproche et de désir auquel le pianiste répondit avec un sourire malicieux. Mais le brun se lassa vite au vue du manque de réaction de son compagnon et fit une moue boudeuse alors que le serveur repartait avec les commandes.

« C'est pas drôle, ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher dans un soupir.

-Je suis un Malfoy, je peux rester impassible quelque soit les circonstances, Harry, répondit l'aristocrate un sourire victorieux étirant ses traits fins.

-Mouais…

-Harry ? Tu ne vas pas bouder à cause de ça quand même ?

-Tu feras quoi si je boude ? répliqua le pianiste avec un sourire calculateur.

-Je t'embrasserais devant toute les personnes ici présentes, répondit l'autre avec un sourire sadique.

-Tu n'oserais pas !?

-C'est qui qui m'a embrassé en plein milieu d'un club un peu plus tôt dans la soirée ? »

Harry pris une jolie teinte rouge à la mention de cet événement, il était encore pris dans sa musique quand il avait fait ça et le blond avait inconsciemment passé sa langue sur ses lèvres : il n'avait pas pu résister.

« - Il n'empêche pas que M. Malfoy a apprécié l'intention au vu du sourire béat qui ornait ses lèvres quand nous sommes sortit du dit club, répliqua l'artiste »

Draco allait répondre quand il fut sauvé par l'arriver du serveur et de leurs plats ainsi que du vin. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que le brun leva un sourcil inquisiteur, il ne releva pas et commença à manger, suivit par Harry.

Le dîner se passa bien, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, la nourriture était délicieuse et le vin coulait à flot –toujours avec modération, Draco n'avait d'ailleurs bu qu'un seul verre- (NdM : Boire ou conduire il faut choisir xD).

Arriva les tant attendus desserts, surtout par le pianiste qui comptait bien titiller son compagnon, ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand une énorme glace aux trois chocolats fut servie devant lui. (NdM : bave) Il envoya un regard carnassier à l'aristocrate, qui blêmit quand il comprit les intentions de son invité.

Harry commença à manger sa glace, lentement savourant chaque bouchée, passant souvent une langue taquine sur ses lèvres. Le pire fut quand la glace eut fondu, le brun recueillait le liquide sucré dans sa cuillère et la buvait laissant sciemment quelque goutte s'échapper de la commissure de ses lèvres. Le liquide brun sur la peau dorée hypnotisait le blond qui en oubliait son café, il ne voulait qu'une chose, lécher les trainées chocolatées.

Il sortit de sa transe quand la langue tardait un peu trop à rentrer dans son antre et qu'un « mmm… » Fut prononcé. Le pianiste le regardait d'un air malicieux, le blond lui lança un regard noir qui déclencha un éclat de rire chez son vis-à-vis.

Le brun souriait de toutes ses dents et après avoir bu une gorgée de café Draco décida de parler du bal. Dès qu'il en fit mention, le visage d'Harry se ferma et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, le blond essaya de le convaincre qu'il gagnerait beaucoup de choses, la célébrité, la reconnaissance, sûrement des contrats intéressant et de l'argent. Mais le brun était catégorique il ne jouerait pour la haute aristocratie même pour tout l'or du monde.

L'insistance de l'aristocrate énervait le brun qui fini par se lever brusquement et partir en serrant les poings. Draco poussa un soupir, paya la note et rattrapa le pianiste alors qu'il avançait dans la rue froide.

« Harry » le susnommé lui envoya un regard noir.

« Je t'en pris Harry, comprend moi c'est la raison initiale pour laquelle je t'ai parlé et je pense qu'il n'y a pas meilleur que toi pour ce travail.

-Serais-tu en train de sous-entendre que tu ne m'as séduit que pour que j'accepte de travailler pour toi ?

-Bien sûr que non, Harry… »

Le blond s'approcha du brun qui lui tournait le dos et l'enlaça tendrement. Il souffla doucement sur l'oreille de l'autre et lui murmura alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte : « Tu sais bien que je t'aime » Les oreilles du pianiste devinrent encore plus rouge de gêne et il se retourna dans les bras de son compagnon, sondant de ses émeraudes perçantes les métaux d'argents de son vis-à-vis, il trouva de la sincérité dans son regard, l'aristocrate ne mentait pas comme pouvait en témoigner les légères rougeurs de ses joues –Harry doutait que cela soit dû au froid-. Lui n'avait pas put l'avouer, il n'était pas près et malgré l'assurance qu'il montrait il avait peur, peur de la réaction des autres, peur du quand dira t'on.

Le brun embrassa Draco, il fit passer tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser et il l'enlaça à son tour en enfonçant sa tête contre les épaules musclées de celui-ci. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre. Puis Draco interrompit leur étreinte et sourit au regard interrogateur de Harry.

« Il commence à se faire tard, veux-tu venir boire un dernier verre chez moi ? »

Le pianiste réfléchit quelques secondes, et quand il vit le sourire équivoque du blond il hocha la tête et ils grimpèrent dans la voiture.

Le trajet se déroula sans encombre, il roulait dans la campagne anglaise au plus grand plaisir d'Harry qui n'avait jamais vraiment quitté Kingsbury. Au bout d'une demi-heure ils arrivèrent devant un grand portail, l'aristocrate parla à l'interphone et le portail s'ouvrit sur un grand chemin bordé d'arbres qui menait à une immense bâtisse dont la lumière qui émanait des fenêtres éclairait les somptueux jardins anglais avec l'aide de quelques réverbères.

L'auto stoppa devant le magnifique manoir. Draco sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière du siège passager au brun. Un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres quand il vit les yeux du brun briller alors qu'il regardait le grand manoir de sa famille. Le blond le pris par la taille et le fit avancer jusqu'au grandes portes de l'entrée puis sonna. Son majordome vint leur ouvrir suivit d'un des serviteurs qui pris leur manteau en jetant un regard appréciateur au pianiste, ce qui ne plus pas du tout à l'aristocrate, il devrait penser à lui passer un savon.

Une fois dans le hall le blond guida le musicien jusqu'à ses appartements. Tout était vert et argent, les meubles du coin salon qui se trouvait autour de la cheminée, le linge de lit et même la salle de bain –il faisait un petit tour du propriétaire-. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé mais leur regard brûlant parlait pour eux.

Draco installa Harry sur un fauteuil et se dirigea vers le minibar. Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit :

« -Un verre ?

-Tu étais sérieux ? répliqua le brun avec un sourire blasé.

-A propos ? dit le blond avec un sourire amusé

-De venir chez toi pour boire un verre.

-Bien sûr … Avais-tu d'autres idées en tête ? »

Le visage du pianiste pris une jolie couleur rose alors que ses yeux semblaient luire à la lumière des flammes de la cheminée.

« Alors ? Un verre ?

-J'ai une meilleur idée, répondit l'autre avec un sourire carnassier avant de se lever pour avancer d'une démarche féline jusqu'à son hôte.

-Je sens que je vais adorer cette idée, dit le blond une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

-J'en suis sûr, sinon je devrais en faire la démonstration à ton serviteur » le brun avait dit cette phrase en tournant autour de son futur amant, le doigt retraçant la courbes des épaule et le tour du cou et mordillant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure.

A ces mots l'aristocrate attrapa son vis-à-vis par la taille et l'embrassa avec fougue : ses lèvres se collèrent aux siennes, et sa langue retraça le contour de ces deux douceurs qui l'avaient narguées toutes la soirée ; Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure du brun qui répondit à la demande implicite en ouvrant la bouche, aussitôt sa langue alla chercher sa partenaire et ensemble elles commencèrent une valse sensuelle.

Leurs mains n'étaient pas en reste, les doigts experts du pianiste jouaient sur son dos (et sous son pull bien sûr) alors que l'aristocrate avait une main qui fourrageait dans la jungle corbeau et l'autre qui malaxait les fesses du jeune homme, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à Harry vu les gémissements que Draco entendit alors que sa bouche descendait dans son cou en même temps que sa main qui, elle, aidée de sa consœur commençait à déboutonner la chemise bien trop transparente du brun.

Pendant ce temps sa langue léchait chaque parcelle de peau visible mordillant ou suçotant au passage, tandis qu'Harry l'enfiévrait de ses caresses et de ses gémissements rauques, la tête appuyée contre son cou et tremblant d'excitation.

Dès que le blond eut fini de déboutonner la chemise et de la faire disparaître dans un coin de la pièce, le brun lui remontât doucement la tête pour qu'il lui fasse face. Les yeux du pianiste étaient voilés de désir, ses lèvres rouges de les avoir mordues pour retenir ses cris, de la sueur perlait sur son front, collant à cette peau halée quelques mèches de cheveux. Harry se colla à Draco qui afficha un sourire carnassier quand il sentit l'excitation de l'autre contre sa cuisse, et se mit à dévorer les lèvres de son tortionnaire –oui il l'avait caressé, avait parcouru tout son torse mais n'était pas descendu sous la ceinture à part pour toucher ses fesses-.

Le brun interrompit le baiser pour faire passer le pull décidemment trop encombrant du blond et commença à parcourir le torse offert d'une ribambelle de baisers provoquant chez son partenaire des frissons de plaisirs et des grognements. Une de ses mains caressait le torse imberbe de l'aristocrate alors que l'autre plus taquine commençait une lente descente vers la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du blond. Elles commençaient des caresses langoureuses quand le brun se sentit soulevé de terre, il passa donc un bras autour du cou de son amant et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de celui-ci alors que sa bouche mordillait avec envie sa clavicule.

Draco les yeux brouillés de désir les conduisit jusqu'au lit où il déposa Harry parcourant son torse de ses mains et de sa bouche, il défit la braguette de ses dents arrachant un grognement rauque à son amant et fit lentement descendre le pantalon du brun en frôlant du bout des doigts la chair dorée.

Une fois cela fait Draco admira le corps nu, en sueur et parcouru de frisson, sous lui, offert. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cet instant ? Un bon millier au moins et il l'avait à ce moment précis.

Le blond s'allongea à moitié sur le corps du brun qui semblait le brûler rien qu'avec son regard impatient. Il l'embrassa doucement et sa bouche commença à descendre le long du cou du pianiste qui lui donnait des coups de hanches affolants et haletait, le souffle erratique alors que Draco mordillait les boutons de chair rose sur son torse. Les mains d'Harry serraient les draps et il se tortillait sous le blond qui semblait vouloir prendre son temps.

Le pianiste d'un coup de rein inversa les rôles et il se retrouva au dessus de Draco, il lui fit subir le même traitement et descendit beaucoup plus bas, arrivé devant la bosse il plongea ses yeux dans les yeux brumeux du blond qui retenait sa respiration et tremblait d'anticipation. Harry taquina du bout de la langue l'excitation du blond à travers les tissus qui arracha un grognement rauque à sa « victime ». Il défit lentement le pantalon et l'enleva en même temps que le boxer tout en évitant de toucher le sexe tendu de son partenaire au plus grand dam de celui-ci.

Le brun remonta lentement le long des jambes de son amant, léchant, mordillant, savourant chaque parcelle de peau. Arrivé devant la verge gorgée de sang le pianiste souffla sur le gland rougi, provoquant un « Harry » désespéré.

Ledit Harry planta ses yeux dans ceux de Draco et englouti son sexe d'un coup et commença un va-et-vient rapide, les cris du blond envahir rapidement la pièce. Les mains d'Harry maintenant ses jambes écartées tandis que les siennes migraient dans les cheveux bruns, il accompagnait le rythme de la bouche chaude par des mouvement de hanches qui enflammait son amant.

Et quand le blond fut près de la jouissance, Harry arrêta tout et monta embrasser celui-ci, le sourire aux lèvres. Frustré le blond enfonça sa langue dans la bouche du brun, redécouvrant l'antre chaude qui avait si bien su s'activer sur son sexe, et tout en n'interrompant pas le baiser, il repassa au dessus d'Harry qui se laissa faire en souriant.

Draco se colla à lui retraçant de ses doigts et de sa bouche toutes les parcelles de peau et une de ses mains descendit entre les fesses du brun. Il fit pénétrer un doigt qui arracha un gémissement à son amant et une fois celui-ci habitué commença à bouger, il en rajouta rapidement un deuxième puis un troisième. Harry se tortillait sous lui allant à la rencontre de ses doigts et un cri suave retenti quand le blond toucha sa prostate. Les ongles du pianiste griffaient son dos alors qu'il continuait ses baisers. Les cris du brun s'intensifièrent et il lança un regard suppliant au blond : « Draco, viens »

Le susnommé ne pu résister et retira ses doigts pour placer son membres durci devant l'intimité du brun, il lui lança un regard inquiet auquel Harry répondit par un hochement de tête et il le pénétra doucement guettant dans les expressions de son amant toute trace de douleur. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et d'un coup de hanches il s'empala entièrement sur la verge chaude du blond, leur arrachant un cri de pur plaisir à l'un comme à l'autre.

Draco s'empara des lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il commençait des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus brutaux, ils n'étaient que plaisir et luxure et le son de leurs ébats emplissait la pièce : des gémissements, des grognements, des halètements leur souffle erratique auquel se mêlait les « encore » et « plus vite » du brun.

Ils atteignirent la jouissance en même temps, Draco se libérant à l'intérieur d'Harry qui se rependit entre leur ventre. Ils mirent quelques minutes à reprendre une respiration normale et toujours ne faisant qu'un avec son amant, le blond murmura un « je t'aime », les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Harry et répondit un « moi aussi » d'une voix tremblotante.

Le blond se retira et s'allongea à côté d'Harry dont les larmes roulaient, il le serra contre lui. Le brun le sourire aux lèvres laissa ses larmes couler sur le torse du blond qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux et y déposait des baisers papillons. Harry se blottit dans les bras de Draco et s'endormit lentement alors qui le flot de ses larmes s'était tari et la fatigue l'emportait.

Le voyant sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, l'aristocrate lui murmura un autre « je t'aime » et une unique larme dévala encore les joues du brun avec un « moi aussi ».

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So ? Vous en pensez koua ? Ai-je réussi à vous tirer une larme ? À vous attendrir ? À vous faire pensez « c'est trop mignon/kawaii/cute » ? chibi eyes

Hell : Viii c'est trop choupi ! . Je n'aimeuuh.

Mey : nyo, ravie que ça te plaise, promis je t'écris ton OS demain


	4. 4 Souvenirs rêveurs

Helloooo !

Ça faisait un bail n'est-ce pas ? Comme promis (bah vui j'ai dit que vous l'auriez avt la fin du moins) voici le chapitre 4 de FTYCDC : « Souvenir rêveur » qui j'espère vous plaira. Je trouve qu'il fait ressentir beaucoup d'émotions contradictoires, j'attends vos avis.

Ptite dédicace à Hell dans ce chapitre (sauf que vous vous saurez pas où xD)

Bonne lecture.

RAR :

Caro (as) : nyo court mais efficace j'espère que la suite te plaira

Gwladys Evans : voila de quoi répondre à toute tes questions à propos d'Harry, contente que ça t'ai plu voila la suite !!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry devait avoir huit ans, il se trouvait caché derrière une tenture dans la salle de musique de l'orphelinat et écoutait Aurora l'une des employées jouer sur l'unique piano de la pièce. Il se laissait envoûter par la mélodie, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il écoutait à la dérobée les morceaux de la jeune femme.

La première fois c'était par pur hasard lorsqu'il essayait d'échapper à Dudley et Tom, deux autres orphelins qui avaient fait de lui leur souffre-douleur, et s'était précipité dans la salle dont la porte était entrouverte. Et c'est là qu'il l'avait entendu, cette sublime mélodie jouée avec cet instrument imposant qu'il n'avait jamais osé approcher mais qui l'intriguait et l'émerveillait. Ce fut quand il entendit ce morceau qu'il tomba amoureux du piano. Le piano et ses touches blanches et noires, avec ses sons clairs, aigues ou graves.

Depuis il était revenu dès qu'il le pouvait, guettant les heures où la jeune femme jouait pour se reposer loin des brimades et des comportements violents des autres. Et à chaque fois il se sentait apaisé, enveloppé dans la musique, il se sentait protégé. C'était devenu une habitude, un moment indispensable pour le petit garçon.

Il se réfugiait dans la salle de musique dès qu'il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire quand il pouvait se déplacer, il était très mal en point suite aux coups que lui donnaient les deux brutes qui partageaient son dortoir ; il s'était d'ailleurs retrouvé plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie suite à des « chutes dans les escaliers ».

Cette fois-ci Harry venait encore d'échapper à ses tortionnaires et se calmait au son du piano. Quand il entendit des pas de course de l'autre côté du mur et qu'il entendit des « Potter » venir du couloir, il sursauta et commença à trembler.

« Harry ? On a quelque chose à mettre au point, viens ici ! »

Le petit garçon tremblait maintenant très fortement, et, en essayant de se coller le plus possible au mur, il fit tomber une des boîtes se trouvant contre celui-ci et il retint son souffle… Après que le vacarme soit passé, il se rendit compte que le piano s'était arrêté, et une grande angoisse l'envahit. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et Harry se recroquevilla, les genoux serrés contre son torse sa tête enfoncée entre ceux-ci.

« Tiens un spectateur ? »

Harry releva prudemment la tête et rencontra les yeux azurs de la pianiste qui lui sourit chaleureusement, arrachant un petit sourire au brun.

Mais celui-ci se fana très vite quand il entendit des coups à la porte. La jeune femme lui faisant face leva un sourcil interrogateur et le petit garçon se remit à trembler, la panique inondant ses yeux qu'il plongeait en une demande muette et suppliante dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et après un clin d'œil complice elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Messieurs Dudley Dursley et Tom Jedusor… Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour mademoiselle, nous sommes à la recherche d'Harry vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? répondit Tom.

-Non, il n'y pas l'ombre de quelqu'un dans cette pièce à part moi. Ce sera tout ?

-Oui merci »

Le brun entendit les pas s'éloigner et poussa un soupir de soulagement mais l'angoisse le tenait encore, est-ce que la jeune femme allait le jeter dehors ?

Contre toute attente elle lui fit un sourire et retourna s'asseoir au piano en tapotant la place à côté d'elle sur le tabouret. N'osant bouger Harry resta muet.

« Allons, viens » ajouta Aurora avec un sourire rassurant.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation le garçon se leva et alla s'assoir timidement sur le tabouret. La jeune femme commença à jouer, une mélodie douce qui réconforta le petit brun. Une fois le morceau fini elle se tourna de nouveau vers son invité.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? » Le petit garçon hocha la tête frénétiquement.

« Tu aimerais apprendre à le jouer ? » Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandir comme deux soucoupes et il hocha vivement la tête.

« Je vais t'apprendre à jouer alors.

-C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux brillait de mille espoirs.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et c'est ainsi que Harry apprit jour après jour à jouer, il apprit que la mélodie qu'elle jouait souvent était une berceuse et il lui demanda de la lui apprendre. Le moment passé dans la salle de musique autour du piano avec Aurora avait été un des plus beaux moments de sa vie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité de la pièce, un regard songeur balaya celle-ci. Oui un des plus beaux moments de sa vie comme celui qu'il vivait en ce moment mais …

Morphée rappela, de nouveau peu à peu, le jeune homme brun dans ses bras, alors qu'un sourire triste étira ses traits fatigués, celui-ci retomba dans ses rêves. Souvenirs de son enfance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mais… si seulement cela avait pu durer. Harry venait de fêter son anniversaire, il avait dix ans. Durant cette soirée Aurora et lui avaient mangés un délicieux gâteau, ils avaient joués un quatre mains ensemble et l'heure était aux cadeaux. Harry avait reçu un livre de partition pour pouvoir s'entraîner et il était le plus heureux des petits garçons en cet instant. Aurora avait oublié un cadeau dans son appartement et lui avait dit de l'attendre. Elle n'habitait pas loin de l'orphelinat et elle s'y dirigea donc à pied, laissant un Harry surexcité et impatient dans la salle de musique. Le sourire aux lèvres elle traversa la rue et ne vit pas la grosse voiture noire débouler vers elle…

Harry était de plus en plus inquiet, la jeune femme ne rentrait pas. Au bout d'une heure il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur et juste avant qu'il ne frappe il entendit le bruit d'un téléphone qu'on raccroche. Collant son oreille à la porte il écouta la conversation entre les deux personnes présentes. Et les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

Il se précipita dans la salle de musique et se réfugia sous le piano.

_« Mademoiselle Aurora Winzen s'est fait renverser par une voiture en retournant chez elle._

_-Comment, mais qui a bien put faire ça ?_

_-Un noble que voulez-vous très chère, « la haute aristocratie n'attend pas » c'est ce que la dame à qui appartenait la voiture a dit._

_-Et Aurora elle …_

_-Non elle n'est pas morte, elle est dans un état grave mais les médecins doutent qu'elle passe la nuit._

_-Oh mon Dieu ! La pauvre enfant. » _

Les larmes du garçon coulaient sans s'arrêter, sous son piano, il se remémorait les moments passés ensemble, une profonde détresse l'envahit. Comment allait-il vivre sans elle, sa deuxième mère, celle qui le réconfortait quand il se faisait maltraiter par Dursley et Jedusor, celle qui soignait ses blessures, celle qui lui apprenait à jouer au piano. Et elle était morte, pas encore certes mais il le savait, il savait qu'elle mourrait, il le sentait. Le petit corps recroquevillé et secoué de sanglots s'endormit doucement, entendant dans sa tête la berceuse de ses souvenirs.

Le lendemain il fut secoué par un des surveillants qui lui dit qu'il était attendu chez le directeur. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas traînant et arrivé devant le bureau, il toqua et après avoir eut la permission d'entrer, il pénétra dans la pièce.

Le directeur Dumbledore, lui indiqua un siège et Harry s'y assit, attendant. Le vieil homme lui lança un regard compatissant et commença à lui raconter ce qu'il savait déjà. La jeune femme était morte ce matin là, après un bref moment de lucidité où elle avait fait part de ses derniers vœux.

Le directeur lui demanda de tendre la main et il y laissa glisser une chaîne avec son pendentif, un lion en or. Harry eut un faible sourire et la mit autour de son cou puis après quelques remerciements, il sortit de la salle pour se réfugier dans son dortoir.

Malheureusement il y retrouva ses pires cauchemars qui depuis ce jour n'avait pas arrêtés d'être de plus en plus cruels.

Plusieurs années passèrent, Harry supportant toujours en silence, humiliations, coups, et bientôt viols. Il s'en était tellement voulu d'avoir ainsi perdu sa virginité, de s'être laisser faire, mais que pouvait-il vraiment faire contre les deux armoires à glace qui lui servaient de compagnons de dortoir ?

Il ressentit un profond soulagement quand Tom fut adopté, bien que son départ lui ait rendu toute son angoisse. A quinze ans, Tom avait été adopté par une famille de l'aristocratie les Riddle, raison de plus de le détester : il devenait un membre d'une famille du même genre que celle qui avait tuée sa deuxième mère. Mais il y avait cette phrase « Où que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses, si un jour je te revois prépare-toi à vivre l'enfer, encore pire que tout ce que tu as vécu jusqu'ici. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry se réveilla, de la sueur au front, revoyant le sourire sadique de son ancien tortionnaire. Il se retourna dans les draps pour se trouver en face d'un torse musclé et imberbe, il se pelotonna encore plus contre le blond profondément endormi qui entoura la taille du brun de ses bras protecteurs. Que c'était bon de se sentir aimé.

Personne ne l'avait jamais aimé à part Aurora et Ron le garçon qu'il avait rencontré en quittant l'orphelinat, son seul vrai ami. Il s'était vite rendu compte en commençant à travailler qu'il était beau, il attirait les convoitises et il s'en servait. Il avait fait toute sorte de métier, livreur, barman, serveur… et à chaque fois il pouvait sentir le désir et les regards brûlants qui le suivaient, il avait reçu plusieurs propositions mais ils les avaient toutes refusées ; son seul réconfort était le piano.

Pour éviter d'être à nouveau blessé, de perdre un être cher il s'était crée un masque d'insensibilité qu'il ne retirait qu'en présence de Ron ou maintenant de Draco.

L'aristocrate lui avait fait prendre goût à la vie. Le coup de foudre, c'était presque ça qui lui était arrivé ; Quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, son regard l'avait hypnotisé, son physique l'avait éblouit, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il avait reconnu le jeune homme qui le regardait jouer. La suite tout le monde la connaît, comment ne pas tomber sous le charme de ce magnifique prince charmant qui savait faire chavirer son cœur ? Peu importe qu'il soit du genre des assassins de ça mère adoptive, Draco l'aimait, il lui rendait son amour sincère.

Harry regardait son amant dormir, un sourire serein et comblé ornait les lèvres de l'endormi et le brun ne put s'empêcher de cueillir ce sourire en un doux baiser auquel le blond répondit. Cela arracha un sourire à Harry qui s'écartant posa son coude sur l'oreiller et reposa sa tête sur sa main. Remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille de son aimé alors que celui-ci sortait peu à peu du sommeil.

XxXxX POV Dray XxXxX

Draco papillonna des yeux sortant peu à peu des brumes du sommeil, il faisait bon dans son lit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Après quelque secondes ses deux iris argent rencontrèrent deux perles de jade et un magnifique sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de l'homme qui lui faisait face et ravit ses lèvres avec un soupir de satisfaction.

« Bonjour beau brun, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur

-Bonjour beau blond, bien dormi ?

-Très bien dans les bras de mon ange »

Les joues d'Harry rosirent et il embrassa de nouveau son amant tendrement, prenant tout leur temps. Les deux hommes se serraient l'un contre l'autre, les mains du blond caressaient doucement les hanches du brun dont les mains faisaient des caresses circulaires dans son dos. Les deux amants se séparèrent, tout ce qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux émeraude était de l'amour, de la tendresse et de la confiance. Un sourire sincère et innocent, les joues rougies et les lèvres rougies par leurs baisers, une vision angélique. Et Draco ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, corrompre cet ange descendu du paradis pour lui faire goûter mille délices, rallumer la flamme de désir de ses deux iris, entendre de nouveau ses gémissement alors qu'il était sous lui, les mains de Dray se firent baladeuses et ses caresses expertes descendirent très bas sur le corps nu de son vis-à-vis qui frissonna sous ses attentions. La respiration d'Harry se fit irrégulière et il se cambra au contact de ses doigts, se collant à la peau blanche. Les yeux du blond brillèrent d'une lueur malsaine quand, la tête enfoncée dans le cou diaphane, le brun poussa un petit gémissement. Un sourire malicieux orna les lèvres de l'aristocrate quand Harry commença à se frotter lascivement à lui, demandant silencieusement qu'il s'occupe enfin de l'érection que ses attouchements avaient réveillée. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis du blond qui sans un mot ou un regard se leva et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il entendit distinctement le brun grogner de frustration et se lever. Draco se faufila dans la douche et alluma l'eau chaude, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de sentir un corps dans son dos.

« Dracooo, fit l'intrus avec une voix boudeuse

-Oui mon ange ? »

Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre, l'aristocrate prit voracement les lèvres de son amant. Il se retourna pour prendre le brun dans ses bras afin de rapprocher encore plus leur peau où ruisselait l'eau bouillante. Les mains du violoniste voyageait sur la peau du brun, il prit un peu de gel douche et commença à savonner son amant. Ledit brun tremblait dans ses bras, gémissait sous ses caresses. Chaque sons sortant de sa bouche était une mélodie à ses oreilles, la bouche de Draco descendit dans le cou de son vis-à-vis parcourant le torse halé de baisers, mordillant les tétons durcis alors que les mains continuaient de « nettoyer » le corps doré, même si elles évitaient délibérément une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Harry haletait, appuyé contre une des parois de la large cabine de douche, frissonnant dans les bras de l'aristocrate. Les doigts de celui-ci se faufilaient sur son corps et un doigt dégoulinant de savon alla titiller son intimité alors que le blond reprenait voluptueusement ses lèvres goûtant leur saveur, la langue de l'adonis vint chercher sa consœur dans l'antre chaude et un ballet fiévreux s'en suivit.

Draco continuait de préparer son amant à le recevoir, plaquant son corps contre le carrelage. Après un moment d'hésitation il retira ses doigts tout en soulevant le brun. Ses jambes fuselées vinrent se passer autour des hanches blanches, les mains du pianiste allèrent se glisser dans les cheveux blonds et il happa goulûment les lèvres du violoniste.

Le contact de leurs érections leur tira un grognement, et Harry commença à mouvoir son bassin alors que les doigts de Draco recommençaient leurs va-et-vient lascifs et les gémissements des deux amants couvraient le bruit de l'eau qui coulait toujours sur leur deux corps bouillants.

Leurs sexes gorgés de sang se frottaient l'un à l'autre et n'y tenant plus, le blond pénétra son amant dans un souffle rauque. Le brun commença à faire des aller-et-venus leurs arrachant des cris d'extases, s'appuyant sur les fortes épaules lui faisant face tout en les mordants pour étouffer un tant soit peu ses hurlements.

Draco, le souffle erratique, bougeait en suivant le rythme de son amant, le plaisir submergeant la douleur provenant de son épaule et les frôlements des cheveux du brun dans sa nuque lui arrachaient des frissons. Il se repaissait des sons franchissant la bouche de son amant, mélodie divine, morceau érotique qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Ils se libérèrent dans un râle, alors que l'eau tiède coulait toujours sur leur visage et se séparèrent après un baiser remplit de tendresse. Ils se lavèrent et une fois rincés Harry se colla encore une fois au blond. Couvrant le torse musclé de baiser alors qu'une de ses mains caressait la chute de rein de son amant, dont le désir commençait peu à peu à se réveiller, « Harry » fut la seule chose qu'il pu prononcer.

Draco approcha sa tête pour quémander un baiser mais au lieu de lui offrir ses lèvres Harry le repoussa doucement juste sous le jet d'eau et d'un mouvement rapide il tourna le robinet d'eau de l'autre côté tout en sortant rapidement de la cabine de douche.

Un cri suivi d'un grognement résonna alors que le brun s'enveloppait dans une serviette tout en retenant un fou rire. Le blond le regardait ses yeux lançant des éclairs et après s'être calmé sous l'eau froide sortit à son tour, nouant une serviette autour de sa taille pour poursuivre le lâche qui s'était enfuit de la salle de bain. Il le retrouva dans le salon vêtu de son pantalon mais torse nu. Draco s'approcha doucement du fauteuil dans lequel était assise sa victime ; pas si doucement que ça car à deux pas du dit jeune homme lui tournant le dos caché derrière le dossier, il entendit :

« Pas trop froide ? »

Il grogna en maugréent dans sa barbe alors que Harry qui s'était levé lui faisait face en riant. Cette vision fit tomber en flèche sa frustration alors qu'il attirait Harry par la taille. Nichant sa tête dans le cou du brun, frissonnant au contact de sa peau nu contre le torse imberbe, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rapprocher leur corps. Le pianiste avait cessé de rire et en sentant les gouttes d'eau couler sur son épaule, il dit plein de chaleur dans la voix :

« Tu devrais te sécher et t'habiller tu vas attraper froid. » tout en passant une main dans les mèches ruisselantes alors que l'autre répondait à l'étreinte de son amant.

Après un rapide baiser qui fit rougir Harry, à son plus grand plaisir, Draco se dirigea vers la chambre, se sécha, s'habilla et retourna dans le salon, entièrement habillé cherchant des yeux son brun qu'il retrouva derrière le mini bar en train de se servir un verre, complétement vêtu lui aussi.

Il s'approcha à pas de loup et encercla la taille du pianiste soufflant doucement sur sa nuque. Un frisson parcouru le brun, mais se fut sa seule réaction visible ce qui énerva quelque peu le blond. Celui-ci se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura doucement :

« J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jouer »

L'interpellé se retourna vivement dans les bras de l'aristocrate avec des yeux ronds.

« C'est vrai ?

-Oui mais à une seule condition. »

Le regard d'acier plongea dans celui d'émeraude, l'intensité du regard argent fit tressaillir le pianiste. Malfoy était un violoniste reconnu, personne n'assistait jamais à ses entraînements, et les personnes voulant le voir devaient payer une fortune pour assister à ses concerts. Harry hésita, il avait tellement envie de l'écouter mais la condition le laissait perplexe.

« Tout ce que tu veux, répondit-il enfin

-Tu le promets ?

-Juré.

-Alors je veux que tu reconsidère le fait de jouer au bal »

Les deux forêts s'assombrirent et leur propriétaire essaya de se détacher des bras de Draco qui le tenait toujours par la taille. Mais sa prise se raffermit et le blond obligea le brun à le fixer dans les yeux, sondant son âme pour trouver l'origine de son trouble. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, remplies de tension et de gêne quand Harry rompit le silence.

« Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-…, le brun baissa la tête.

-Harry, dis moi pourquoi ça te gênes tant de jouer pour ce bal ce n'est que pour une soirée.

-Une soirée c'est suffisant pour lui, murmura le pianiste tout bas mais pas assez pour que le blond ne l'entende pas.

-Qui lui ? »

Le brun sursauta et replongea ses yeux incertains dans les iris lunaires, essayant d'y trouver un « je-ne-sais-quoi », qu'il sembla trouver car il se détendit et reprit d'une voix plus douce.

« Joues pour moi et je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir » sa voix tremblait à la fin de la phrase et ses yeux suppliaient silencieusement.

Draco afficha un sourire rassurant et embrassa le nez de son amour avant de le tirer vers la porte avec un « Viens » rempli de douceur. Ils traversèrent une bonne partie du château jusqu'à une grande porte en bois. Le violoniste sortie une clé en argent de sa poche, Harry remarqua qu'elle avait la forme d'un serpent, et l'enfonça dans la serrure avant de pousser lentement la porte. Les yeux du pianiste s'illuminèrent en voyant la pièce, et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle en souriant, bien que les yeux d'Harry contenaient une lueur d'angoisse. Les lumières furent allumées, les rideaux ouverts et dans un grincement, Draco referma la porte de la salle aux mélodies.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So vous en avez pensé koua ? Reviews ?


	5. 5 Indécision, aveux, décisions

Hello les ti gens !

Oui, enfin, voila la suite de FTYCDC, désolé pour l'attente (a honte), y me manquait la fin du chapitre je pouvais pas le poster comme ça si ? Passons, voila l'avant dernier chapitre du Feu de tes yeux la chaleur de mon cœur : « Indécision, aveux, décisions ». Et oui c'est bientôt fini, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, bon il y a possibilité qu'il y ait un épilogue mais faudrait que je sache quoi y mettre xD.

Sooo, Bonne lecture les gens !

RAR : (désolée j'avais encore oublié... suis distraite en ce moment...):

Lucid Nightmare : nyooo contente qu'elle te plaise au point que tu oublie de le dire au profit de la demande de suite ( je sais c'est pas très clair) quoiiiii ! tu n'aime pas les UA ? sacrilège y en a des trèèèès bien des UA, j'en connais plusieurs, le truc c'est que je retiens jamais les titres donc je peux pas te les citer (demanderai à Hell xD)_ (message de Hell et moi : merci pour tes reviews on les adores c'est trop délire x3 évite juste de nous étrangler en nous sautant au cou sinon t'aura pas la suite de DA ce serait dommage 3 )_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alors que Draco refermait les portes, Harry examina la salle. Des instruments en tout genre, de toutes les origines, de vraies pièces de collection pour certains. Les instruments semblaient venir de tous les pays, mais ce qui attira le regard d'Harry, plus que tous ces instruments à cordes et à vent ou encore les cuivres de la pièce, ce fut les deux pianos qui se situaient au fond. Un piano demi-queue en acajou sculpté et en marqueterie, du style art nouveau dont il était presque certain qu'il avait lu dans un magazine qu'il était dans un musée… Un piano de l'école de Nancy, par Prouvé et Majorelle, une œuvre française qui avait sa place dans un musée !

Il se tourna vers l'autre instrument, un autre magnifique piano noir en bois, dont il ne connaissait rien mais qui comme le premier semblait valoir une fortune et être rare, voire unique !

Il effleura du bout des doigts le bois sombre de l'instrument, parcourant les veinures du bois. Harry sursauta quand le blond l'appela, le sourire aux lèvres. Il lui demanda de s'installer sur un des tabourets du piano pendant qu'il allait prendre son violon.

Harry était anxieux, on disait tellement de chose sur la façon de jouer de Draco Malfoy, « proche de la perfection », « extraordinaire », « merveilleuse », « experte »… Et le brun allait le voir jouer ! Alors que personne ne l'avait jamais entendu en dehors d'un concert où les spectateurs étaient triés sur le volet !

Mais il allait devoir lui dire… Lui raconter son passé, ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, ses souffrances… Est-ce qu'il le détesterait après ça ? C'était fort possible après tout… Mais il y avait quelque part un petit espoir que non, qu'il le soutiendrait, l'aiderai à oublier ? Un petit espoir qui était né quand il avait plongé les yeux dans les siens un peu plus tôt, ce petit « je-ne-sais-quoi » qui l'avait fait accepter sa proposition, qui lui avait fait garder espoir. Peut-être était-ce l'amour qui inondait ses yeux, la lueur d'inquiétude qui les tintait, cette détermination qui les animait et qui poussait quiconque à lui donner une confiance aveugle. Le pianiste fut sortit de ses pensées par le son du violon du blond, qui accordait son instrument.

Une fois cela fait, ils se fixèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux et le blond les ferma, se mit en position et commença à jouer.

Le Caprice n°24 de Paganini, son archet semblait faire parti de son corps, prolongation de ses doigts, caressant les cordes de l'instrument. Produisant des sons hypnotiques. Les yeux fermés, les sourcils légèrement froncés le musicien semblait appartenir à sa musique. Peut-être était-ce lui-même qui produisait cette mélodie, ce rythme parfois lent mais rapide. Cette mélodie qui vous faisait croire à sa douceur, à sa fin alors qu'elle reprenait de plus belle, de plus en plus rapide et brusque. Il maniait son instrument avec dextérité, ou peut-être ne faisait-il qu'un avec lui ? Une partie de lui qui jouait la mélodie, cette mélodie qui frôlait la perfection. Peut-être qu'elle l'était, parfaite, mais si rien ne l'était, alors elle s'en rapprochait beaucoup. Harry pouvait presque entendre l'orchestre qui accompagnait, voyant une scène immense, lui assistant à la représentation du premier rang, Draco après avoir salué se mettrait en position dans son habit de haute couture et commencerait à jouer.

Mais ici il ne jouait que pour lui, cette mélodie mélancolique était pour lui, un témoignage, une preuve peut-être, de son choix, de sa décision. Affirmer que rien ne changerait malgré les aveux douloureux qu'il avait à faire, peut-être.

Et s'il lui en voulait ? S'il le détestait ? S'il l'abandonnait ? Que deviendrait-il sans lui ? Sans son amour, son sauveur, son âme sœur ?

Les larmes commencèrent à couler lentement sur les joues du brun, sillons de braise dont il n'avait cure. Sa peur qui s'évacuait par ce liquide qui s'échappait de ses yeux, gouttes après gouttes, pour le rendre courageux. Pour qu'il ait le courage de tout raconter, mais il avait tellement peur…

Le morceau était fini, le blond s'avança doucement vers lui, alors que Harry les yeux brouillés de larmes fixaient un point invisible devant lui. Draco caressa la joue du brun, essuyant ces larmes. Quels terribles secrets pouvaient l'émouvoir ainsi ? Quel sinistre passé pouvait tourmenter son amour le rendant si vulnérable ?

Quand le pianiste reprit ses esprits, il était dans le salon du blond. Il le serrait contre lui, agrippant sa chemise comme pour l'empêcher de partir –mais était-ce vraiment inconsciemment ?- ses larmes s'était taries et ses jointures étaient blanches d'avoir voulu retenir Draco. Lui, l'entourait de ses bras protecteurs, le berçant comme un enfant après un cauchemar, lui murmurant des mots rassurants à l'oreille, une main caressant son dos et l'autre dans sa chevelure corbeau.

« Ca va ? » lui murmura son amant à l'oreille. Harry lui répondit par un hochement de tête, serrant encore plus fort sa chemise. Un long silence plana dans la pièce seulement interrompu par le craquement des buches dans l'âtre.

Son amour attendait il le savait, il attendait qu'il veuille bien lui dire son histoire, le pourquoi, la réponse à ses interrogations. Le pianiste le savait, mais il avait tellement peur, il se mit à trembler, l'angoisse ? Le blond resserra son étreinte et après une inspiration le brun parla. Il lui dit tout, depuis le début, l'orphelinat, elle, eux, lui, le piano, son amour.

Si Draco avait été touché il n'en fit rien paraître, la tête enfouit dans le cou de l'aristocrate, Harry versa une larme alors qu'il lui disait « Ne me laisse pas… » en sombrant dans l'inconscience.

Le blond l'emporta jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea avant de le recouvrir. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres en lui caressant les cheveux avant de retourner s'assoir devant la cheminée.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il était là, un verre à la main, à fixer les flammes vacillantes, et à penser. Penser à quoi ? Penser à lui, à son amour, à ses épreuves, à ses peurs, à ses problèmes, à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Comment avait-il put penser qu'il allait l'abandonner ? Alors qu'il l'avait vu si fragile, jamais il ne l'avait vu si vulnérable, il n'avait pas une seule fois croisé son regard, il racontait, les mots avaient coulés de sa bouche dans un flot sans fin, seulement interrompu par ses larmes. Il s'était mis à nu, Draco savait qu'il s'était mis à nu, pas comme quand ils avaient fait l'amour, à ce moment-là il lui avait montré son âme, il lui avait confiance, et jamais le blond ne la trahirait pas.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchit pendant cette heure, et il avait pris une décision, il avait fait un plan qui allait commencer dès maintenant. Il ne laisserait plus personne faire souffrir Harry, il se l'était promit. Il se leva posa son verre sur la table basse et se dirigea vers son bureau dans la pièce adjacente. Avant de franchir la porte il regarda une nouvelle fois son ange. Plus jamais.

Il s'installa à son bureau et attrapa le téléphone. Il composa le numéro et attendit d'avoir la personne a qui il désirait parler au bout du fil.

« Allo Blaise ?

-…

-J'aimerai te demander quelque chose.

-…

-Très drôle… je voudrais savoir si les Riddle font partie des personnes invitées au bal.

-…

-… D'accord merci Blaise.

-…

-Au revoir, passe le bonjour à Hermione »

Le blond reposa le téléphone et s'adossa à son siège, ses mains pianotant sur les bois de son bureau. Oui il le fallait.

L'aristocrate retourna dans la chambre et s'installa sur le lit, à côté du brun lui caressant doucement les cheveux, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Il ne sait combien de temps s'écoula jusqu'à ce que son amant commence à bouger… une heure, deux ?

Harry papillonna des yeux, appréciant la main qui lui caressait les cheveux. Puis il se souvint, il se redressa légèrement tremblant pour fixer le blond qui avait l'air impassible. Les regards se rencontrèrent, un vert inquiet et un gris déterminé.

« Je… », mais le brun fut interrompu par le bouche de son amant qui l'embrassait tendrement.

« Ne dit rien » murmura le blond alors qu'il rallongeait Harry sur le lit, déposant des baisers dans son cou.

« Mais…

-Shhhh » répondit l'autre en scellant encore une fois leurs lèvres.

Le pianiste se laissa aller, de faibles soupirs franchissant ses lèvres alors que les mains de son amant passaient sous son haut pour caresser sa peau. Le blond défit lentement sa chemise, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau.

« Je t'aime tant » murmura-t-il alors qu'il embrassait les paupières fermées du brun.

« Jamais je ne pourrais te quitter » lui souffla-t-il après lui avoir lécher le lobe de l'oreille.

« Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime » lui souffla-t-il encore, les yeux dans les yeux, avant de cueillir ses lèvres. Le brun passa se bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant avec un amour teinté de désespoir.

Ils se retrouvèrent vite à moitié nus, leur boxer étant le seul tissu restant.

Draco embrassait Harry, ses lèvres, son visage, son cou, il vénérait sa peau, murmurant sans cesse combien il l'aimait, comment il serrait insupportable pour lui de le quitter. Leurs mains aux doigts entrelacés ne se quittaient plus, comme leurs yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre. Des larmes de joie coulaient sur le visage du pianiste, il avait eu tellement peur, mais les baisers du blond, ses caresses, ses mots, son amour…c'étaient des preuves qu'il se trompait.

Le brun se laissait aller sous les caresses, la bouche chaude de son amant goûtant sa peau, sa main le préparant lentement, et ses yeux toujours fixés au sien qui lui montraient tout l'amour du monde.

Ils gémirent de concert quand l'aristocrate se fondit en lui, leurs baisers s'enflammèrent, leurs caresses se firent plus franches et leurs mouvements endiablés. Ils crièrent leur amour au moment de l'orgasme, et un étrange sourire flotta sur leurs lèvres durant plusieurs minutes.

Tous les deux étroitement enlacés, Harry entouré des bras protecteur de Draco qui ne cessait de lui murmurer des mots d'amour, il ne s'était jamais sentit autant à sa place.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Pourquoi je suis obligé de faire ça …

-Harry, on en a déjà parlé.

-Mais…

-Harry, tu as accepté les termes, tu ne peux plus reculer.

-Mais tu les entends ? »

Draco soupira, bien sûr qu'il avait entendu tout ce que les musiciens se racontaient, c'était pour cela qu'il devait le faire, Harry devait jouer.

« Tu iras et pas de discussions !

-Dracoooo…

-Non. »

Le brun prit un air de chien battu mais le blond ne céda pas. Il resta donc tranquille derrière le rideau de la scène en attendant que l'aristocrate l'annonce.

Ce n'était pas sa faute, pourquoi il devait le faire ? Il n'aurait jamais du céder, maintenant il devait jouer pour le bal organisé par les amis de son amant et en plus il devait assister aux répétitions avec l'orchestre dans cette salle de concert, tous les jours !

Dès qu'il entra sur scène pour s'installer au piano des murmures se répandirent parmi les musiciens. Harry s'installa au piano qui se trouvait au centre. Les murmures baissèrent et il commença à jouer. La Campanella de Liszt. Les notes légères emplirent la pièce, un silence agréable seulement troublé par la musique.

Le morceau fini, le silence resta dans la pièce, tous stupéfiés par cette prestation sauf un. Draco laissa un sourire étrange flotter sur ses lèvres alors qu'Harry se tournait vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux émeraude. Le brun lui fit un sourire malicieux et le blond s'approcha disant à haute voix pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je pensais juste que je ne suis pas en grande forme, cela faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué aussi mal… »

L'aristocrate leva un sourcil, alors que les membres de l'orchestre restaient bouche bée, ça mal joué !

« C'est vrai que cela ne montrait pas un dixième de ton talent.

-Si seulement j'avais eu plus d'heures de sommeil, répliqua le brun en le fixant d'un air suggestif.

-Ha… Tu n'as pas assez dormi ? dit le blond avec un air innocent

-Non une personne m'a tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit… »

Le blond ne broncha pas et se tourna vers son orchestre. Ressassant avec satisfaction les différents sentiments qui s'étaient peints sur leurs visages, surprise, incrédulité, stupéfaction et enfin gêne –certain ayant même rougit au sous-entendu. Au moins son amour ne risquait plus d'entendre médire à son sujet.

La répétition reprit, Draco donnant des conseils aux musiciens, les faisant recommencer encore et encore certaines mesures, s'énervant quand le crescendo et decrescendo n'étaient pas assez appuyé… Au bout d'une heure il fut tellement exaspéré qu'il ordonna une pause, tous les musiciens soupirèrent de soulagement –sauf Harry- et se dirigèrent vers un buffet.

Le pianiste, hésita quelques secondes mais vu l'état de nerf de son compagnon il décida d'aller avec les autres les temps que l'orage passe, il se souvenait encore de leur dispute à propos de ces répétitions, un frisson le parcourut à ce souvenir, il valait mieux le laisser tranquille.

Quand il arriva près de la troupe plusieurs personnes se turent, le fixant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ? Qu'il allait les dénoncer s'ils disaient du mal de Draco ?

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par une des deux clarinettistes qui vint le rejoindre lui offrant un verre avec un immense sourire. Il l'accepta timidement, et la jeune femme se mit à le complimenter sur sa prestation, le faisant peu à peu rougir. L'autre clarinettiste s'immisça dans la conversation – ou plutôt le monologue- lui demandant s'il faisait beaucoup de concerts, le brun leur répondit timidement qu'il n'en avait jamais fait, qu'il ne jouait que dans des clubs. Tout le monde écoutait l'échange et un violoniste ne put s'empêcher de montrer son étonnement. Peu à peu tout le monde le questionnait, et Harry se retrouva entouré de tous les autres musiciens répondant le sourire aux lèvres à toutes leurs questions –sauf les trop personnelles.

Il fut interrompu dans une de ses phrases par Draco qui arriva pour leur dire que la pause était finie et qu'ils avaient intérêt à se dépêcher. L'orchestre se dépêcha de retourner à sa place, mais avant une des musiciennes murmurant à l'oreille d'Harry quelque chose qui le fit rougir.

Le blond se dirigea vers lui un air interrogateur au visage, le brun secoua la tête et il retourna sur la scène pour travailler son solo.

Le reste de la répétition se déroula sans encombre, tout le monde faisait de son mieux et c'est avec un sourire satisfait que Draco rejoignit Harry à sa fin. Il l'embrassa longuement et ils montèrent dans la voiture du blond. Le brun annonça :

« J'ai hâte d'être à demain !

-Demain est un autre jour, pour l'heure nous avons d'autres choses à penser, répondit le blond

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme passer au manoir, se changer pour que tu ne sois pas en retard à ton travail, et après…

-Après ?

-Nous aurons une soirée rien qu'à nous » dit Draco avant de l'embrasser à un feu rouge.

« J'ai hâte d'y être »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alors ? z'en pensez quoi ? Vous m'en voulez pas trop de vous avoir fait attendre ?

Review ?

Question : A votre avis qu'a dit la musicienne à Ryry ? (fait penser au DA lol mais c'est plus mignon)


	6. 6 Love n' Promise

Bisoir chères lecteurs/trices !

Je poste maintenant le dernier chapitre de cette fic, ma première à chapitre, j'espère que vous avez eut autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. Voici donc the last chapter (ou peut-être pas cf note en fin de page) : Love n' Promise

Bonne lecture.

_**"Bid me discourse, I will enchant thine ear"**_

"_Offre moi un discours, j'enchanterai tes Oreilles"_

Shakespeare

(Inscription au dessus de la scène de la salle de bal)

The Blackpool Tower. Une tour réplique anglaise de la tour Eiffel, faisant face à la plage. Lieu de loisir comportant aquarium, cirque et salle de bal. C'est dans cette salle que les Zabini avaient décidé de donner le bal pour l'annonce des fiançailles de l'héritier avec Hermione Granger.

C'est dans cette salle où se mêlaient l'acajou, le chêne, le noyer de la piste de danse, des meubles, des colonnes que se jouait la prestation le plus importante de la vie d'Harry Potter.

Les annonces avaient été faites, les discours prononcés, les félicitations données et les invités rassasiés se laissaient bercer sur leur chaise, ou sur la piste de danse par la musique de l'orchestre de chambre choisit par Draco Malfoy. Lui-même s'afférant parmi les convives, saluant ses connaissances, baisant des mains, en serrant d'autres, alors que la seule personne qui occupait son esprit était le pianiste qui l'attendait pour commencer le concert qu'ils donnaient en l'honneur des futurs mariés. Le blond se dirigea vers la scène annonçant au micro que celui-ci allait commencer. Toutes les personnes présentes allèrent s'installer à leur table, et l'orchestre arrêta de jouer. Un piano avait été installé et Harry, déjà près, attendait les yeux fermés à la recherche de la concentration. Le violoniste se rapprocha à son tour du piano, sortant son violon de son étui.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, l'aristocrate était connu pour ne jamais accepter de jouer avec quelqu'un ! Les figures les plus connues avaient essayé en vain de jouer ne serait-ce qu'un morceau avec lui, mais le musicien avait refusé. D'où sortait ce jeune homme ? Ce pianiste mystérieux qui allait vraisemblablement jouer avec lui ?

Le blond fit vibrer une corde de son violon, faisant taire tous les sons dans la salle. Et il commença à jouer. Tzigane de Ravel.

Les notes graves remplir la pièce, lentes, envoûtantes, berçant les convives de son rythme ralentit. Puis accélérant, notes légères comme des gouttes de pluie mourant sur le pétale d'une fleur délicate. Mélodie diabolique, qui prenait le cœur et envoûtait les sens. Faisant frissonner les corps, battre les cœurs au même rythme que la musique.

Harmonies s'évanouissant au bon vouloir de l'artiste qui maniait son instrument avec grâce et virtuosité. L'archet se déplaçant sur les cordes.

Puis le piano commença à se faire entendre, dans ses gammes rapides, accompagnant le rythme accéléré du violon. Les mains du brun se déplaçant si vite sur les touches qu'elles semblaient à peine les effleurer pour produire le son qui hypnotisait maintenant tous les invités. Piano et violon, brun et blond, deux âmes à l'unisson faisant entendre la mélodie de leur cœur.

Un déluge de notes claires, le ruissèlement d'un fleuve de sentiment, de leurs sentiments.

Litanies aériennes des deux instruments, archet et marteau faisant vibrer les cordes tendues pour en tirer des sons célestes. Croches, doubles croches se suivant à une vitesse irréelle. Faisant palpiter le cœur des spectateurs, ébahis, retenant leurs souffles alors que les dernières notes s'évanouissaient dans l'air tiède de la pièce.

Retour à la réalité, les convives se levèrent et les applaudissements envahirent la salle de bal, les musiciens saluèrent. Le blond restant de marbre alors que le brun souriait timidement. Tout le monde les acclamait, enfin, presque tout le monde.

Les deux amants descendirent de la scène alors que l'orchestre recommençait à jouer. L'aristocrate attrapa deux flûtes de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur et en tendit une à son compagnon, trinquant doucement.

« À notre magnifique prestation »

Harry eut un sourire chaleureux et trinqua à son tour, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de son amour, puis but quelques gorgées du liquide ambré. Les yeux de Draco se teintèrent de malice et se penchant doucement à l'oreille de son vis-à-vis il lui murmura : « Tiens toi prêt, la célébrité approche. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le couple était entouré de demoiselles du beau monde -noble jeune ou moins jeunes, célébrités et même quelques journalistes- qui les félicitaient. Harry souriant innocemment, le rouge aux joues, gagnait le cœur de ces dames qui ne cessait de répéter qu'elles le trouvaient « craquant », « mignon »… Ce qui commençait sérieusement à attiser la jalousie du blond. Au bout de quelque temps, il se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry et lui murmura « Je dois te laisser avec tes fans j'ai quelqu'un à voir » le brun hocha la tête tout de même un peu anxieux de rester seul avec ses « fans ».

L'aristocrate embrassa le pianiste provoquant des rougissements ou soupir en tout genre parmi la foule de demoiselles qui les entourait puis s'adressant à celles-ci :

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, je le laisse entre vos mains, veillez sur lui pour moi, vous serez des anges. » rajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmant, s'attirant des gloussements de son auditoire ce qui rendit Harry encore plus rouge et qui le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils.

Le musicien se retourna vers son auditoire qui formait un véritable bouclier –ou une prison selon le point de vue- autour de lui. Il répondit courtoisement aux différentes questions que lui posaient ces femmes qui semblaient l'avoir pris en affection. Les questions allant du plus banal quel âge avez-vous au racontez-nous votre enfance. Il répondit honnêtement à toute les interrogations, bien qu'en omettant certains points douloureux, s'attirant des exclamations de scandales, des larmes discrètes ou encore des « pauvre chéri » à la pelle. Tout prit qu'il était à essayer de consoler son assistance, il n'entendit pas les protestations de certaines qui lançaient des « goujats » ou « malotru » à un homme aux cheveux noirs qui s'approchait lentement de lui.

Il ne le remarqua que quand celui-ci lui agrippa l'épaule pour le retourner. Il mit aussi plusieurs secondes à réaliser qui se tenait devant lui. Un murmure sortit de ses lèvres alors que tout le groupe fixait l'intrus :

« -Jedusor.

-Cela faisait longtemps, Harry.

-…, le brun commençait à trembler, des flashs de son séjour à l'orphelinat se bousculant dans sa tête.

-Ah et c'est Riddle maintenant, tu as oublié ? »

Le brun tourna la tête de droite à gauche, les derniers mots lors de leur dernière rencontre lui revenant au galop._ ''Où que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses, si un jour je te revois prépare-toi à vivre l'enfer, encore pire que tout ce que tu as vécu jusqu'ici.''_ Son visage palissant au fur et à mesure.

« Harry, très cher vous allez bien ? Demanda une voix à sa droite. »

Le susnommé tourna la tête pour voir le regard inquiet d'une jeune aristocrate de la vingtaine à peine, regard qui était partagé par beaucoup des femmes –jeunes ou non- qui l'entourait.

« -Ce n'est rien » répondit-il affichant un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant.

« Voyons, voyons, Harry, tu n'es pas content de me revoir ? reprit son interlocuteur avec un sourire tout sauf rassurant.

-Comment pourrais-je un jour l'être ? répliqua l'autre d'une voix amer, bien que très faible, ses yeux fuyant le bourreau de son enfance.

-Tututu Harry, on ne répond pas c'est impoli, reprit Tom, s'attirant des murmures réprobateurs de la gente féminine. Belle performance, vraiment je suis sincère mais que fait un pauvre clochard comme toi dans un bal mondain, alors que ta seule place serait d'être en train de fouiller les poubelles.

-Comment osez-vous … commença une jeune femme qui se trouvait à la gauche d'Harry. »

Celui-ci était comme pétrifié, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du venir, mais … Draco, où es-tu ? Alors qu'une larme allait s'échapper de ses yeux humides, il se sentit tiré en arrière. Son dos rencontra le torse musclé de son amant, qu'il reconnu tout de suite, s'enivrant de son parfum. Se sentant en sécurité dans ses bras qui pouvaient le protéger de tout.

«-Tiens, Malfoy, lâcha celui qu'on surnommait le Lord noir. »

Le blond l'ignora et s'adressa au petit groupe de femme qui restait près de son amour.

« -Je vous remercie mesdames d'avoir pris soin de mon fiancé –il insista bien sur ce mot ci, provoquant une nouvelle salve de gloussement- je vais m'occuper de ce problème. »

Ledit problème se refrogna alors que la court du brun se dissipait peu à peu, mais restant tout de même à portée de voix pour entendre la suite des événements. L'aristocrate sourit et ce tourna vers son homologue qui le regardait avec mépris, notant au passage la jolie teinte rosée qu'avaient pris les joues de son amour.

« Tom Marvolo Riddle, reprit-il d'un ton glacial.

-Malfoy, répondit l'autre d'un ton tout aussi froid.

-J'ai cru entendre que vous traitiez mon fiancé de clochard ? dit le blond en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, et c'est ce qu'il est, dit Tom un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Mais non.

-Quoi ?

-Je peux même vous dire qu'il est plus riche que vous et votre famille, reprit l'aristocrate d'une voix polaire accompagnée d'un sourire sadique.

-Comment osez-vous ! Ma richesse est une des plus importantes d'Angleterre, répondit-il rageusement.

-Ah bon ?

-Qu-

-Je vois que vous n'êtes pas au courant j'en suis navré… dit le blond un air désolé au visage.

-Quoi ?

-Vous devriez licencier votre conseiller financier pour ne pas vous avoir prévenu d'un tel malheur.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Insista l'autre incrédule

-Mais mon pauvre ami, vous êtes ruiné, vous n'avez plus un sous.

-Vous racontez n'importe quoi Malfoy, je- »

Mais il fut interrompu par le vibreur de son téléphone. L'homme décrocha et pâlit de plus en plus à chaque seconde, un « Quoi ! » retentissant fit taire toutes les conversations de la salle permettant d'entendre l'appel. De celui-ci on pouvait comprendre « ruine », « plus un sous », « compagnie en faillite », « Malfoy Corp. », « démissionne ». Le « Lord noir » raccrocha rageusement et sous les regards moqueurs des invités, il partit à grands pas vers la sortie, suivit par le sourire triomphant et un tantinet sadique du blond.

« Draco ? dit le brun après s'être remis de ses émotions.

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Qu'est-ce que …

-En fait, dit le violoniste interrompant par la même son amant, mon père était le patron d'une grande entreprise qui manage aussi des banques, vu que je ne voulais pas m'en occuper à sa mort, j'ai tout mis entre les mains de mon parrain, Severus Snape, qui se charge de tout gérer contre une partie des bénéfices que nous rapporte la compagnie. Et il se trouve qu'il me devait un service, et il vient enfin de payer sa dette. Termina le blond.

-Oh…, mais ce que je voulais savoir c'est si tu étais sérieux, dit le brun en rougissant

-A propos de… ?

-Tu sais de… dit-il en baissant la tête

-Si tu ne parle pas clairement je ne pourrais pas te répondre, reprit le blond un sourire tendre aux lèvres, ce que Harry pouvait être mignon quand il était gêné !

-Quand tu m'as appelé… ton fiancé, termina le pianiste d'une petite voix. »

Pour toute réponse Draco embrassa Harry murmurant un « je t'aime » contre ses lèvres qui se parèrent d'un sourire. Au même moment, l'orchestre entama un slow. Les couples se dirigèrent lentement vers la piste et se mirent à danser. Les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent le reste des invités, Les mains du blond sur les hanche du brun, le serrant possessivement alors que les bras d'Harry était passés autour de son cou, et que celui-ci réfugia sa tête dans son cou, se laissant bercer doucement par les bras de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Et c'est au milieu de regards de toutes sortes, allant de la bienveillance au dégoût, que les deux hommes dansèrent, indifférent au reste du monde. Tout ce qui comptait était la personne qu'ils avaient dans leurs bras. Et les « Je t'aime » qui enchantaient leurs oreilles.

xX The End Xx

Voila alors vous avez aimé ?

Maintenant ce que je voulais dire dans la note de début de chap. (Façon shakespearienne s'il vous plait) : Epilogue ou pas d'épilogue telle est la question !

Avis ?

Edit : tit bonus, vous vous souvenez de la clarinetiste ? voila ce qu'elle a dit "Si vous ne formiez pas un si beau couple, je t'aurais dévoré tout cru" x'D

* * *

Edit 2 : (tête en l'air) **RAR chap 5 et 6**

**soleil du matin :** nyo merci poru les compliments n.n mais ej n'avais pas prévue que cela se passe au siècle passé comme tu dit xD dasn le résumé c'est bien écrit de nos jours ... mais bon j'aimais bien l'ambiance. Merci pour la review j'espère que la fin va te plaire.

**zelna **: t'as vu je l'ai mis la phrase sauf que toi tu a lu avant que je la poste xD j'espère que tu repassera par là , merci pour tes review biz (y aura ptet un épilogue ça va dépendre du nombre de personne qui en veulent ...)

**Lucid nightmare :**une de mes revieweuse préférés lmeme si je comprend pas toujours ce que tu raconte xD merci pour la review j'espère que tu a rattrapé ton retard n.n

** fludi** : nyo alors, c'est simple le pov 'ry a été traumatisé durant son enfance à l'orphelinat. Sinon dicont que c'était prévu au départ une inversion des rôles, mais en fait de compte cela n'allait pas du tout avce le caractère de Harry qui s'est forgée durant les chapitre qui ont suivit, c'est pourquoi c'était toujours Draco au dessus. Mais bon si tu aimes que ce soit l'un et l'autre j'ai prévu un PWP que j'ai commencé, qui pourrais très bien s'inseré ds le contexte de FTYCDC, où ils vont tout les deux dominer y sera ds le receuil Hell, msn et moi si ça t'intéresse n.n (fait sa pub xD) bref merci pour ta review (mais t'aurais pu répondre sur un épilogue ou non rooo) biz bye


End file.
